Aging is associated with a gradual reduction in body protein content, primarily skeletal muscle. This protocol utilizes stable isotope tracer methodology, indirect calorimetry and arteriovenous balance techniques to explore whole body and regional energy and amino acid metabolism in young (18-50 yrs) and old (65+ years) volunteers.